


Love letter chaos

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Unrequited Crush, future smut, love letter confessions, untill it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-That you sent me a love note and you’re too shy to say” the Italian continued not quite the way Arthur would have his hands flying all over the place as the other could barely contain his joy one bit. “I decided to come here to say that l like you too-“he silently admitted cheeks turning a tinge red but nowhere near the red on Arthur’s, “that l should go for it like you say and have no regrets”. </p><p>So with that the other put his hands on the Brits shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back Feliciano carefully took a step back, Arthur too gobsmacked to say anything staring at the Italian like he was a dead cat on the side of the road.<br/>“I would love to be your boyfriend”.</p><p>Or the one where Arthur really should have checked what locker he shoves his love notes into in the future</p><p>And in that moment Arthur knew quite well that somewhere along the lines he had fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It was so strange to the young Brit that such a light piece of paper could make his heart feel like it was about to explode out of his chest. Rather plain in design and texture, if not for the words written on it would it would be no more significant than the poster on the wall that read, ‘don’t be a fool wrap your tool’. Still the writing took the Brit more months than he would have cared to admit and it, was finally ready to go to the person it was originally meant for. 

So walking down the empty hallway he was rather grateful of his position on the student council, being president meant he could pull some strings and he was more than making up for the tests he did not miss. Before he got to the locker however he looked down at the envelope, it was such a strange thing to look at and it felt like fire in his hands. Looking to his other wrist he read the locker number for what seemed to be the thousandth time. It was still the same.

698.

With a deep breath and seemingly thousands of prayers going through his mind he swatted away the sweat that began to collect on his brow and stormed over to the locker. Lightly ghosting his fingers over the number plate he put all his hopes into it. “You bloody well can do this Arthur, you’ve waited long enough for this. No more stalling” he determinedly reminded himself. However though due to his monologue going over the amount of time he thought it would take he heard not long after the bell ringing.  
Though that wasn’t enough it would also seemed that the heavy sounds of footsteps filled the hall at a much rather fast speed. So with not a moment to loose, he quickly shoved the flimsy envelope into the locker and ran away into the crowd. 

He would have to wait for later to find out the response. 

{}

Much to his annoyance that would seem to have been over an hour ago in his first lunch break. Time seemed to drag on after that and no amount of looking up at the clock seemed to make the little hands tick any faster than it already did. Looking up at the clock so much also made his English teacher worried, he was a topper and she feared that he was losing his game. If he had the other classes she taught he would understand why she feared him losing the plot so much.

So as he marked away at his paper he kept an eye on the person he not too long ago declared his not so non-homo love for. To the letters request the other didn’t seem to look at him any different and he seemed to be playing it cool. Honestly he was rather grateful that he did no sense turning the English class into some sort of soap opera television show.   
It would go against his original plan but he couldn’t help looking over his shoulder to meet the eyes of him, the other seemingly playing on so well that he was raising an eyebrow and sent an unknowing look to his face. 

“Mr Vargas and Mr Kirkland is there anything you want to add into the discussion” the teacher asked quite crossly giving Arthur the most disappointed look he had most likely ever been on the receiving end on. Shaking their heads the two got back into the conversation at hand, Arthur much to his credit went the period without looking at him once. 

{}  
‘So Romano regarding the letter-no’

‘The student council has been asking questions about love inter’- no if he asked that what would have been the point of the letter. And of all the idiotic things Arthur has ever let Alfred make a questionnaire of this one would have seem a bit too stupid for him. 

It had now been over two periods since he saw the other in class and the Italian had gone along with the plan so well. So as he waited patiently behind the second bubblier set furthest from the canteen (he wanted this matter to be settled in a more private location, no point crying in front of a crowd bigger than he needed it to be) he awkwardly looked around the hall. 

Due to the canteen selling it’s better food today he knew the corridor would be least likely to have heavy foot traffic, planning came in handy for many tasks he learnt quickly as student president. Looking down at his watched he huffed at it quite crossly, the break started at 12:00pm and it was reaching 12:05. Putting his wrist in his pocket sadly he tried to ignore the silent ticks that filled the air from the near-by wall clock. 

“Sorry for taking so long, Luddy wouldn’t let me leave till l finished the whole article” a cheery voice explained running up to him. Arthur much to his annoyance couldn’t help but flinch at the other taking a step back, though it didn’t take him long to keep his build back his composure. 

‘Must just be a mistake, maybe Romano couldn’t tell me in person and he sent Feliciano in his stead’ Arthur hopefully prayed in his head. It was another minute before he remembered that he was in company and he should most likely speak again, though the other didn’t mind as he beamed and rocked on his heels quite carefree.   
“Feliciano it would seem-” he started though the look on the Italians face made his gut drop into his stomach. Closing his mouth he berated himself mentally, he needed this situation cleaned up immediately. 

“-That you sent me a love note and you’re too shy to say” the Italian continued not quite the way Arthur would have his hands flying all over the place as the other could barely contain his joy one bit. “I decided to come here to say that l like you too-“he silently admitted cheeks turning a tinge red but nowhere near the red on Arthur’s, “that l should go for it like you say and have no regrets”. 

So with that the other put his hands on the Brits shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back Feliciano carefully took a step back, Arthur too gobsmacked to say anything staring at the Italian like he was a dead cat on the side of the road.

“I would love to be your boyfriend”.

And in that moment Arthur knew quite well that somewhere along the lines he had fucked up.


	2. Texting doesn't always make things better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two begin to text and it gets complicated for Arthur

Picking at his bag strap he barely registered the trees that flew by the window, no he only stared silently at the window. How could he possibly put his mind into thinking about the trees? With what happened today he was glad enough that he managed to get his jaw off the ground when the bell finally end up going making the two set ways. Taking his hand away from the black messenger strap bag he instead put it in a better position on his lap. 

Placing his head onto he needed more than anything to figure out where he went wrong today. 

1\. got afraid (not that he would quote that out loud) and almost didn’t deliver the letter.

2\. Nearly gave his English teacher a heart tack

3\. Went to meet Romano and instead got his bubbly brother. 

Putting his face first into his bag he groaned, maybe it was some prank and the other Italian was going to pop out and test him, quite honestly if that was the case he wouldn’t know how to pass or fail. 

“Hey Artie you already sad? Damn l didn’t even give you my suggestion for the upcoming survey thingy yet” a loud voice greeted. 

Looking up Arthur could barely not groan in annoyance, the blonde in front of him had practically grown up with him. Seeing’s as the two met on the first day of kindergartner it would seem the universe always kept the American around to fill in for that younger brother his mother never gave him. Though maybe this time this head ache would help chase away the other one he felt coming onto to him. 

“Just pass it here” the brit demanded holding out his hand, it didn’t take long for the other to slip his paper into his grip. So as the American said a bright ‘thanks you won’t regret it this time’ Arthur just rolled his eyes and began to silently scan the paper in front of him. 

‘What chant would you be more likely to say during a football game?’

\- ‘whoo whoo ‘Merica’  
Or  
\- Hawk hawkkkk freedom’  
Scrunching the paper up in his hands he tossed it back hitting the American in the face, “not a chance” he replied bluntly. 

{}

It didn’t take long for the bus to stop at near his home, so with a quick wave goodbye to the bus driver he walked off the bus. Of course ignoring the moaning complaints of the American that couldn’t accept any of the time how rubbish his surveys were seemingly. Bending down onto the cobble stone step of his house he snatched up the silver key that lay underneath the malting mat. 

Slipping the key in he moved it its usual direction and pushed the door open, closing it behind him as he did so. Putting the key in its dish he took in the familiar silence of the house, as he guessed his mother and father were still at work. So with that in mind he strolled into the longue room. 

All and all it was a pretty sparse room, the lack of television making the room seem of that for a non-teenage owning family. Instead two large bookcases, three love seats and a matching red sofa and elegant piano filled the room. Dropping his bag on the seat he went into the kitchen, opening the fridge he merely grabbed an apple out and began to chew as he grabbed the phone out of his pocket. Bumping the door closed with his hip he raised an eyebrow at the unknown number that tried to reach him. 

So instead of calling back him texted:  
Arthur: hello who might you be?

As he raised an eyebrow he noticed that he had talked to this number in the past and never bothered to save it. Before he could figure out why he never bothered to save the digits the other had texted back.

Unknown: It’s me Feli- remember l got your number when I interviewed your club : ) 

Putting his phone on the counter he cupped his hands and groaned, oh god he had his number too. 

{}  
Since that day three days ago the two lightly texted each other, it was not Arthurs intention for this to start becoming a habit though it easily beat the option of talking to the brunette in person. Not talking in person meant no big loud displays of whatever was going on between the two, not that Arthur felt like anything was but the miscommunication between Arthur and Feliciano meant that someone thought it was more than it was. 

In all honesty Arthur didn’t want him to find this out. Though then again seeing’s as the two were so very close it would be unlikely that the other didn’t know what was happening. This of course brought another surge of panic into his gut, what if the other didn’t give him a chance after this. 

Before he could go into the out the depths of his mind in panic he got a text back from Feli.

Feliciano: l can’t believe he didn’t go to the meal :O, he so mean and soo scary. 

Rolling his eyes as he read the text he honestly couldn’t believe to himself that he mentioned to the other that he liked doctor who, of course what he didn’t tell him that he was more of a casual fan now a days as he was too busy with other things. However the other seemed to love the show so far, and no matter what he seemed to text about the ‘scary mean doctor’ he loved him none of the less. 

Arthur: he doesn’t do domestic l think it’s his choice

He wrote back putting his phone on his chest as he put his head down on the bed, just about to close his eyes he opened them once more when he heard the familiar beep. So picking it back up he read the message.

Feliciano: the way he was looking at rose didn’t look very not domestic to me :D

Tossing the phone on his bed he sighed, oh god it would seem the fool was already deep within the fandom. Great. 

{}

It didn’t take long for the idea of texting to be not enough for the Italian boy as after another week it would seem that he realised Arthur was avoiding him at school. Well the best he could seeing’s as the shorter male seemed to work with the newspaper club and being student president meant that he would have to go to the newspaper paper clubs room to print stuff. Oh joy. 

Despite that he managed to avoid him like the plague at school, of course when he texted him he gave multiple excuses like how he was nervous to finally have a conversation with him in person for the first time and various other excuses such as that. In all honesty he was more of worried that he would tell the other to go away too rudely, he had a habit of speaking his mind too freely much to his own annoyance. 

In the end it wasn’t quite his plan to bump into him in the middle of the school day then. Brushing hair out of his eyes he was in the middle of picking a book of the shelf to read, he was excused from doing religious studies and he thought it would be a good time to finally go to the library to see the new shipment of books that were to be due on that day.   
Just as his finger skimmed the back of yet another book he heard the joyful voice from behind him. “Hello Arthur what a chance to see you here-“ Feli greeted usual smile on his face. Though thankfully he had learnt what a library voice was and he didn’t get them kicked out the minute he opened his mouth. Leaning on the book shelf it was best that Arthur gather himself as soon as humanly possible. 

“I thought you did studies Feli?” the brit calmly asked once he felt that he would not be too overly emotional with such as simple question. Running a hand through his hair the other looked around the room thoughtful look on his face, “well Ludwig told me l had to search through old newspapers for this new article and the teacher said yes l guess”.  
With a look given to the blonde he silently agreed to help so the pair walked over towards the corner of the room where they were held. A majority of them were hidden away in title less boxes, the worn handle making it more of a hazard than a convenience to use to transport any of the old wearing away boxes with. 

Slumping down on the floor Arthur began to look through the first box, when it but of course hit him. He had no clue at all what newspaper he was supposed to be helping find, and better yet he was supposed to be trying to not look at him in public much less even talk and help him sought through boxes with. Before he could make an excuse to leave Feli told him how they were looking for an articles about the schools second opening. 

Begrudgingly he peeled off the box and began to look through the papers that were stacked in each box. Water damage was thankfully not too much of a problem as the papers seemed mostly in tacked and reading it was not like a chore like trying to read Alfred’s homework. Soon enough a small enough pile between them grew, there was in the end only three papers in the collection that talked about it really at all in the collection so it wouldn’t be too much of a heavy lift. 

The Italian stood up before him, dusting off his black dress pants quite uselessly as he continued to grin like he usually did. Before he could question it he picked up two papers and stood up, “do you mind helping me bring these to the newspaper room?”. Rolling his eyes he groaned and just like he knew he would eventually do he mildly snapped, “I have things to do l can’t just follow you around the school”.

And just like he knew the other would his ear were welling up with tears. “So is it true that you are avoiding me” he sobbed, his accident was much thicker as he got more emotional. Rubbing his face he gentle put his hand on the others shoulder, moving his hand away from his face he put the other one on there too. 

“What would make you think that?” he awkwardly asked feeling the annoyed look on the librarians face as she glared at him from behind. “It’s just that you gave me that letter and it was so nice, l kind of expected for us to talk more. I know we’ve texted but l thought more in person” he ranted tears glazing his face at quite an alarming rate. So the week of avoiding didn’t quite do the trick as he thought, the other was proving to be much more observant than he thought. 

“If you stop crying l promise we can go to school together” he comforted, and though it didn’t make the other stop crying altogether he was happier. So he picked up that last paper and wandered down to the newspaper club with the Italian, he was surely only digging his grave deeper at this point in all honesty.


End file.
